The Medic and the Lion
by Prime10
Summary: After witnessing his father's death in a war he wasn't supposed to see, Prince Leo of Heroville runs away and ends up in Jasper, Nevada where another war between two armies of giant robots is going on. This is the story of how Leo met Ratchet and his friends, thus becoming a true friend and ally to Team Prime. Disclaimer: I don't own TFP.
1. Chapter 1

**The Medic and the Lion: Part 1**

After witnessing his father's death in a war he wasn't supposed to see, Prince Leo of Heroville runs away and ends up in Jasper, Nevada where another war between two armies of giant robots is going on. This is the story of how Leo met Ratchet and his friends, thus becoming a true friend and ally to Team Prime.

Characters: Ratchet, OC, Optimus, Bumblebee, Bulkhead, W. Fowler

Hurt/comfort. Family, Friendship, & Tragedy

(A/N: Leo will be narrating this story.) Rated: T- for violence and blood in most chapters.

Chapter 1: **No family/New Friends**

"JACK! NO!"

I sat up in bed, breathing heavily from that nightmare I've always had since that very day. The day my brother died from a bear attack. Looking around the room, I eyed my late brother's side, his bed or personal items were never touched, they remained in their spots. I turned to face the nightstand between the beds where a framed photo of me and my brother was. Taking it in my paws, I stared at it. My brother's smiling face stared at me and it brought tears to my eyes. I hugged the frame and silently cried. Not noticing my room door opening, my father came in and saw me crying. The king walked over to my bed and sat down in front of me, I looked up at him with a tear stained face, "Oh, Leo," he said softly, holding his arms out, I climbed into his lap and buried my face into his mane. "Was it that nightmare again?"

I nodded slowly, "I should've done something…"

My father shook his head, "There was nothing you could do, you obviously weren't ready to fight someone like Monzue."

I looked up at him, "You're right. I wasn't ready and Jack died because of me."

"No, no, it's not. Monzue was the one who did the bad thing, not you."

More tears came to my eyes, "But…"

My father hugged me, "Don't blame yourself, son. It's over now. Do you want to sleep with me?" I nodded again and my father carried me to his room. I clung to him, my face buried in his mane again, I felt safe with him and didn't want to let go.

My name is Leo. Prince Leo of Heroville, a land of animals like the human world that was separated from ours. There is a small human population but most of them are hunters. I'm a ten month old lion cub and the world outside the lion Palace is not safe for me now, not since my brother died. Humans in our world don't treat our kind or any animal species kindly, except for

the young human children and women who might treat us better than the men. I just hoped nothing else bad ever happens as long as my father is king.

(Two weeks later)

"WHAT!" I heard my father yell from the Throne room, "THE HUNTERS WANT TO CLAIM PEACE?!"

"I'm as surprised as you, sir. No one believes what the hunters say anymore." Lennox said from his spot on the right side of the king's throne. I poked my head around the large wooden door to see what was going on. My father looked very displeased. "Lennox, We're friends, right?"

The Captain of the guards nodded, "Yes, we are."

"Then I'll trust you to watch Leo while I'm gone."

While he's gone? What did he mean? I wondered.

"Why do I need to watch him?" Lennox asked. My father sighed, "I'm afraid the only way to settle things with the hunters is to go to their village and have a talk with Charles. Lennox gasped, "The Hunter leader? That's insane, you know he is responsible for many animal deaths, including your father."

"Yes, I know, but it's not in any human's nature to reclaim peace with our kind. We'll go tonight."

Lennox nodded, "If that's what's right."

I pressed myself against the wall, feeling tears welling in my eyes, the Hunter Village was one the most scariest places in Heroville, behind the Dark Forest and Monzue's cave, I couldn't let my father go there on his own. I ran in the Throne room and to my father jumping in his lap. "Leo, what is wrong?"

"Don't go." I whimpered.

"He was listening." Lennox told the king who looked down at me, taking my chin and lifting it up to look at him, "Leo, don't worry about me, I can handle going to the Hunters."

I shook my head quickly, "No, I can't lose you too. You're all I have left."

"Leo, calm down. You won't lose me. How about you come with me?"

Lennox walked over quickly, "Whoa, hold on, I would never judge you, sir, but bringing Leo to the Hunter Village?" My father smiled slightly, "My son will be fine with us, I'll have Samson with me and a few lion troops." Lennox sighed, "Whatever you want."

Later that night, me, my father, General Samson, and a few lion troops all walked through the crowded Hunter Village, getting uneasy looks from most people, I hid in my father's arms as he walked to the village center, Charles was waiting for him with another man and a few of his hunter troops. "King Firepaw, what a surprise. I'd thought you'd never show." Charles grinned while my father frowned at the human, "I don't like unfinished business, Charles."

Charles gave a smug look, "I never take you for a bad king, Firepaw."

I looked at the Hunter leader, he was most of the things I've heard about him, tough, smart and cruel.

The human then looked down at me, "So, this is your remaining son? It's amazing that only one of them survived against someone like that grizzly bear, Monzue. Too bad about Jack, he would've made a cute trophy."

My father tightened his grip on me and growled at Charles, "Do not speak of Jack like that. Ever."

Charles laughed. "Oh, don't you worry, I was only _kidding_." he reached a hand out to pet me, but my father hissed at him, making him back away a bit. "Let's get this over with."

"Right, so you want to deny my peace request, that doesn't sound like you."

"And making peace with my kind is not like you since you killed my father long ago and many other animals along side him," my father growled, "I will never make peace with humans."

I gave small smile to him, _"That's the spirit, Dad."_ I told myself.

Charles frowned deeply, "You wouldn't dare ignoring my peace offering, this could be the only chance for our people to be friends." My father bared his canines, "No chance, Charles. We're done here."

Charles growled, "Fine, then I guess only war will settle our differences!"

My father abruptly turned around to face the hunter, "No! That will corrupt Heroville forever!"

"Do you accept my offer?"

"No!"

"Then, I declare war on your kind!"

My father roared at the human, then turned to leave out of the village.

Back at the palace, my father was angry. Very angry. "HOW CAN HE JUST DECLARE WAR! THIS IS MADNESS!"

Samson watched as the angry king paced in the Throne room with his claws unsheathed and pulling at his ears. He too was angry about what Charles had done, now they had a war coming.

"Firepaw, I know you are angry, but we can take on the hunters."

"With what?!" the king yelled, "They have guns, weapons that can kill us in seconds! We have claws and teeth that can't even kill five humans at once!"

Samson sighed, "I guess we have no choice. I'll get the troops ready."

"Wait, are you sure you want another war? You're getting old."

Samson scoffed, "I'm seven years old. I still have a few more years before I retire."

Lennox held me after he heard what went on in the Throne room. His fear had come true. Another war to haunt Heroville, possibly forever.

(Five months later)

I stood on the balcony of my father's room, the war field in the distance. My father was out there, risking his life. The fifth war for Heroville has been going on for five months and I was now fifteen months old. I was afraid for my father since he was going against hunters who were armed with guns. Rifles to be exact. Lennox came behind me and sighed. "Leo, you should be in bed."

"I know. I just can't sleep." I said.

"Your father will be fine." Lennox told me, placing a paw on my shoulder. I looked up at him, "What if he's not? I already lost my mother and brother, I can't lose my father."

Lennox knelt down to my level, "Leo, your father is the bravest lion I know, he can take on humans and still come home to his son." I hugged Lennox tightly, he hugged back and took me back into my father's room.

(Two hours later)

I awoke in my father's bed from the nightmare again. That's it, I wasn't going to stay here and let my father get killed, I had to do something. And it was going to be risky.

Getting off the bed, I went down the hall to my room to grab a few things. I took a small backpack and took a few framed photos, my favorite plushie doll, a small blade and the collar my mother gave me. Then I took my blue cloak and went down the hall to the secret staircase that led outside the palace. I knew Lennox would be at the front gate at this time, so I went out a different way to get to the war field.

The war zone looked worse than I imagined. There were dead bodies of lions and humans all around, blood puddles forming under them, their weapons lay beside them. There were small fires around from flaming arrows in a few spots, and damaged rifles around too. I suddenly heard a roar and gun fire, hiding in a patch of grass, I saw my father and Charles going at each other.

My father got the upper hand by pinning Charles down trying to bite him, but the hunter held him back with his rifle. Charles suddenly flipped my father of him and pointed his gun at him. I suddenly ran out from my hiding spot and stood in front of the hunter. "Leo! What are you doing here!" My father asked, clearly shocked that I was here. "Making sure you don't die." I said. "Leo, go back to the palace, this is no place for a cub." My father told me sternly, I shook my head, "No, I'm not letting you get killed."

"If you don't go back, I swear to the Blue Fire lion we will both die."

Charles smirked, "Yes, Leo, go back home."

I glared at him, "I don't care."

Charles glared back at me, then lunged at me, taking me in his grasp and holding a blade to my neck. My father stood up, unsheathing his claws. "Let him go."

"Or what?" Charles mocked, "Your son would make a great trophy. Perhaps above my fireplace."

My father roared, "Let my son go or I swear you won't ever return to your family alive or wounded!"

"Then what's your offer?" Charles asked, still holding me by the scruff of my neck.

What my father said next completely shocked me; "Let my son live, and kill me." Charles thought for a moment, then smiled, "Fair enough." He let me go, taking his rifle out, aimed it at my father and fired. I watched in horror as the king fell to the ground with a bleeding hole in his chest. I quickly ran over to him and he was bleeding out fast, "Dad! Why did you do that?!" I cried. My father gave a weak smile at me, "I wanted to protect you...and I did...that's all that matters.." He then took the power watch off his wrist and held it out towards me, "Take it, I want you to become the next Super Lion." I gasped, "No, I can't, not without you."

"Of course you can, go back to the palace, be the best hero this land has ever seen and maybe have a family of your own...I can trust you...right?" My father said, struggling to stay awake. I nodded quickly, tears falling down my face. "I know you will be a great king one day...that is something I can count on," my father kept smiling, "at least I get to be with your mother and brother…"

I shook my head, tears still falling down my face, "No, don't say that, I can help you...my healing powers can." Before I could even do that, I looked at my father again and he was gone, with a smile still on his face. I buried my face into his cold chest, crying.

Charles scoffed, "You should've gone back home." he aimed his gun at me, "you have two choices: get killed or be exiled. Your choice, Prince of Heroville."

I stood up slowly, "Y-you'll pay for this war and killing my father."

Charles laughed, "We'll see about that."

Two hunter troops approached me and that was my cue to to run. Still holding my father's power watch, I quickly turned to run back in the long grass with the hunters shooting at me, I dodged most of the shots but one hit my leg, making me fall down a steep hill. I landed on my back, then sat up, clutching my injured leg. I then realized I wasn't holding the power watch, I spotted it on the ground next to me, then I grabbed it and it started glowing. I dropped it to the ground and a portal appeared in front of me. Could this be to another world? Not thinking twice, I went in the portal, the power watch following me in too and the portal closed on the outside.

The only way was forward. And that was to wherever I ended up.

I hated humans now, they were the reason why all those wars happened in Heroville, why my father died. Now, I had Charles on my revenge list. He was going to pay for killing my father.

The portal then ended and I fell into ankle deep sand. Where was I? Another world with humans? Great. But, first I had to tend to my leg and find a hiding spot. I checked the power watch to see where I ended up; Jasper, Nevada.

Jasper, Nevada. Honestly, I don't know much about the world separated from Heroville. But, the problem was that someone might find me, so I had to hide and eat something. There was nothing but a desert out here for many miles, so it was either that way or into the small town. I went deeper in the desert, not knowing where I was even going.

A long while later, I collapsed to the ground from the lack of water and my leg was killing me. Panting, I sat on my butt, leaning against a rock behind me and looked at my leg. The bullet wound didn't look too deep, it could get infected if I didn't do anything about it. I carefully took a clawed paw and reached inside the wound, clenching my teeth to block out the pain, and took the bullet out. Then I used my healing powers to close the wound. Now, all I needed was food and water. I wasn't sure if any animals were around or water, it was never easy to find water in such a dry place. My ears perked up to hearing something, slowly walking on the other side of the rock, I saw two humans, what were they doing out here? I suddenly remembered why I was exiled, why my father was killed. Tears stung my eyes and I ran off to find a hiding spot.

I soon found a cave that was empty and decided to use that as my shelter.

I sat down against the wall of the cave, taking the small backpack off and taking out one photo that showed me and my father way before the war. I looked at the power watch next to me, besides the photo, this was all I had left of him. I laid down on the hard ground and cried for my loss.

I cried myself to sleep and was woken up by something outside, slowly standing up I poked my head out to see what was going on. An orange and white vehicle had stopped near the cave. I quickly went back in the cave so I wouldn't be spotted. Hopefully the vehicle didn't have a human in it. When I looked out again, the vehicle was gone. I sighed in relief, I was safe. Going back into the cave, I put my father's power watch in my pack along with the photo and headed out to look for food. Before I could go any farther, I heard something behind me. Turning around, I looked up and to my shock, a giant robot stood in front of me. It had the same orange and white color scheme as the vehicle I saw a few mins ago. I froze, not knowing what to do. The robot bent down to look at me closer, but I backed away, hissing. Then, I ran full speed the other way.

I stopped once I got far enough. That was seriously weird, then I remembered that I needed something to eat. Looking around, I spotted a rabbit eating a small patch of grass. I took off the backpack and crouched down on all fours, moved silently towards my prey, then pounced on it.

Before I could start eating, I saw the robot coming over. I sighed, what did he want?

I picked up my kill and went to eat it somewhere else, but the robot kept trailing me.

I turned to face the robot, feeling very irritated, "Do you mind?!"

The robot didn't say a word, it only looked at me. Then, it spoke, "Why are you out here alone?"

"Why should I tell you?" I asked.

The robot slightly frowned, "Your parents must be worried."

I froze at that word, and turned away. "My parents are dead."

The robot looked down at me, "Are you human?"

I gave a blank look, "Do I look human to you?" The robot shook its head, "No."

"Then leave me be." I said, turning my attention back to my kill.

The robot kneeled down behind me, "I'm sorry about your parents. How did they pass?"

"They just died, ok?" I nearly snapped, squeezing my eyes closed. The robot could see I wasn't telling the truth, he moved closer to me, "Tell me the truth." I whimpered, "I...I can't."

"I'm a medic, you can tell me."

I swallowed hard, "My mother died from childbirth and my father died in war." The robot looked at me, "You are an orphan?" I nodded slowly, "I'm exiled."

"From where?"

I sighed, "Are we going to ask questions all day? How did you find me anyway?"

"I followed a strange signal not too far from our base." the robot replied before I stopped him, "Our? There's more of you?"

"I'll explain if you come with me." The robot said to me, holding his hand out. I stood up, "To your base."

The robot nodded, "I'm Ratchet."

"Leo," I said.

Ratchet shifted back to vehicle mode and let me get in the front seat. Then he drove down a long road that led way deeper in the desert.

"So, you tell me, what's your story?" I asked. "My story? You're too young to hear any of that." Ratchet tells me. I scoffed, "My father died in war. I can handle it." Ratchet sighed, "Like I said, I'll explain when we get to the base." I looked out the windshield to see a huge rock structure and we were going straight towards it! I thought we were going to crash, but a large door opened up and Ratchet drove in. This must be the base.

Ratchet drove into a large room that had large monitors, a raising platform with a couch and some box looking thing with two antennas on it, and a large area next to it that had two large metal bed like surfaces. Ratchet let me out and I looked around, amazed by how big the place was. I walked up the stairs to the raising platform, plopping down on the couch, using my cloak as a blanket and put my backpack on the floor nearby. Ratchet was about to say something to me, but found me fast asleep. He sighed, _"Poor child_ , _he's seen too much."_

The medic turned back to the monitors and continued to look over any energon spikes.

"DAD, DON'T LEAVE ME!" I suddenly screamed, sitting up on the couch, breathing heavily and tears running down my face. Looking around, I remembered I was in the base Ratchet

brought me to. The medic came running in the room, and saw me shaking on the couch. He runs over and asks me if I was alright. I shook my head no. Ratchet didn't know what to do, he gently ran a finger down my back to calm me down. "I saw...my father, he just let that hunter kill him…" I said shakily, Ratchet shushed me, "You said a hunter?" I nodded, "Hunters. Humans. They kill many animals in my homeland, including my kind."

"Humans kill animals? For what?" Ratchet asked.

"Some say for fun. Some say for pleasure or for food." I replied. "Or for getting revenge."

"Humans are that heartless?" Ratchet asked, frowning. "In my home us animals believe that humans are nothing but killers. They kill us for our furs, skins, and keep us as trophies," I started explaining, "and humans believe that my kind is nothing but savage beasts that kill humans for no reason at all, and I never killed a human in my life. But, when I get older and return to Heroville, I'm going to make him pay for killing my father."

"Who?" Ratchet asked.

"Charles. He is the leader of the hunters." I said.

Ratchet was about to speak when a voice rang out from the monitors. _"Ratchet, we need a bridge, now!"_ the voice sounded deep and very commanding. "Coming up, Optimus." Ratchet said, going over to a control panel and activated a large vortex that was very bright and loud. "What is that?" I asked. "It's a ground bridge, it allows us to travel anywhere on this planet." Ratchet told me as three figures emerged from the vortex. I quickly hid behind the couch.

"How did it go?" I hear Ratchet say, "Any run ins from the Decepticons?"

"No, we managed to get the energon before they could flee with the rest," the deep voice replied followed by another deep voice, "The 'Cons never saw us coming, Ratch! They never stood a chance!"

Ratchet then turned to the couch, "I want you to meet someone I found earlier. Come out, Leo, don't be shy."

I took a deep breath and came out, walking over slowly. "Who is that?" the tallest robot with the deep voice asked. "This is Leo. He is an orphan and was outside all alone." Ratchet replied.

" to Outpost Omega One, I am Optimus Prime." The tall robot introduced, "and this is Bulkhead," Optimus gestured to the dark green bot next to him who smiled at me, "and this is Bumblebee, our scout." Optimus looked over at the yellow and black bot, who waved at me and made a few buzzing sounds, like he was talking. _**"Hello. What are you? You don't look like a human."**_

I tilted my head in confusion. "Bumblebee's voice box was damaged in battle. But that's a story he can tell you when he feels most comfortable." Optimus tells me, "and he wants to know what species you are." I nodded, "I'm part of a family of big cats, known as Panthera Leo or Lion."

"Is that where your name comes from?" Bulkhead asked, I shook my head, "No, not really, but it's kinda a common name for lions."

"Where do you come from?" Optimus asked. "I come from a world that is separated from this world. I'm the Prince of Heroville, and the next Super Lion." I replied, "I have powers too."

"You're a Prince. What exactly is that?" Ratchet asked. "It's someone who is born into a royal family and is the son of a King and Queen." I said. "Where _are_ your parents?" Bulkhead asked, I sighed again, "They're both dead, I don't want to talk about it though."

I walked down the platform stairs, "It was nice to meet you guys, I'll be right back."

"Where are you going?" Ratchet asked. "I need to be alone right now," I said.

"Leo…" Ratchet was about to go after me but Optimus stopped him, "I'll talk to him."

The Prime followed to where ever I went, hoping I didn't go too far.

Down the long hallway, I sat against the wall with my ears pinned down against my head, "I was glad to meet the Autobots, but they asked me what happened to my parents, I know I already told Ratchet but I just lost my father today, I couldn't tell anyone else. My left ear perked up hearing heavy footsteps coming closer. I looked up seeing Optimus. "You came to cheer me up, huh? It's not going to work. I just witnessed a war in my homeland a few hours ago."

Optimus kneeled down to get closer to me, "Leo, you are not alone. We are at war with the Decepticons on this planet."

I scoffed, "Great, just what I need, another war to get nightmares from. Then I guess the Decepticons took those you cared about like how I lost my father?" Optimus nodded. I sighed, "I'm sorry about that. Why are are you fighting a war?"

Optimus then explained the war on his home planet, Cybertron, and the Golden Age before the war, and his past friendship with the Con leader, Megatron.

I hoped I'd never meet him.

"Look, since I'm exiled, I can't return to Heroville. But when I'm older, I'll return and avenge my father and end the war between hunters and lions." I said as I stood up, "Maybe while I'm here, I can train myself to be the next Super Lion. And maybe help you guys in your fight."

Optimus gave me a small smile, "Perhaps when you are older." He took me in his hand and walked back down the hallway to the main room. I felt a bit better after that little talk, but I still wasn't going back to Heroville. Not until the heat wears off. I didn't plan on going back yet anyway. I didn't want to be burdened with duty as King. Right now, I was safe from any humans that could think to harm me. Hopefully I wouldn't meet any humans, and at fifteen months old, I feared humans.

But, I'll say I'm safe for now.

The next day, I was napping on the couch on the raising platform when I heard a loud alarm go off, startling me and making me fall off the couch. "Leo, are you alright?" Ratchet asked. I nodded, "Yeah."

Ratchet looked at the monitors and froze, _'Its Agent Fowler.'_ the medic thought to himself.

"What's going on?" I asked getting up from the couch. Before Ratchet could reply, the elevator on the platform dinged, and a human walked out. He looked middle age, and had on a suit that looked like he worked for something or someone important. The human heard me scream and I bolted passed him, jumping on Ratchet's shoulder and hid my face in my paws, then crying out; "YOU LET A HUMAN HAVE ACCESS TO THIS PLACE!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: **Knowing the human world/Bonding friends**

"Leo, calm down. This is Special Agent Fowler, he won't hurt you." Ratchet told me, only I shook my head quickly, "No, keep him away from me!"

Agent Fowler backtracked a bit, "Do you mind explaining why there is a lion cub in your base."

Ratchet didn't know how to explain why I was here, "I found him out in the desert. He is an orphan." Fowler looked at me, I was still hiding my face in my paws. "Leo, is it? Look, it seems like you had a bad history with humans, but I can assure you, not every human hunts animals for fun." I looked out from behind my paws, "How do you know it was hunters I dealt with?"

"This world has people who kill animals in the wild too." Fowler told me, I hesitated and climbed off Ratchet's shoulder and walked over to the human. "How can I trust you?"

Agent Fowler knelt down to my level, "Because I never hunted an animal or harmed one."

I backed away, "No, I was always told humans are nothing but killers of animals. They don't think animal lives are as valued as theirs."

"Whoever told you that wasn't telling you everything about humans. Not all of them are that heartless to kill animals."

I looked up at the human, "You're doubting my father's words? He pretty much did tell me everything about humans."

Fowler sighed, "Come here, Leo, I'll teach you about the human world."

I looked over at Ratchet, "It's alright Leo, go on." I hesitated again, but followed Agent Fowler over to the couch area and he took a little device that turned on the box like thing with the antennas on it. I was pretty impressed by this, we didn't have this in Heroville, we only had fight clubs, the yearly Grebe Dance, stargazing, and many other things for entertainment. "What is this?" I asked seeing the people on the colorful screen talking, "It's a TV, Leo. For entertaining us humans." Fowler told me. I got a little closer to the TV and pawed at the screen. Agent Fowler smiled at my curiosity, he got a lion cub to start liking TV. "What else is there?" I asked. "How about you tell me about you, I still don't know why a lion cub would be here in Jasper, Nevada." Fowler said. I turned to face him, "You want my life story? Alright. Well, I from a world called Heroville that is separated from your world, I'm the heir to the throne and the next Super Lion." I started, Fowler stopped me, "Wait, you're a Prince? Then, that would mean you'll be a king."

I nodded, "Yes, I am royalty, but I'm exiled. The fifth war for Heroville took my father's life, and the humans were the ones who started it..." I rose a paw to my face and started crying. Fowler saw this and went over to me. "Leo, it's ok, you'll forget about the war. I've seen war too and it's not a thing for anyone to see, especially a kid like you." He wrapped his arms around me, I've never been hugged by a human. It felt nice. I nuzzled him while purring. "Thank you."

Fowler petted my head, "No problem." He stood up, "I'll see you again soon."

Once he was gone, I couldn't believe what I just did. I have made friends with a human. If my father was still alive, he would have my fur if he ever saw me with a human. "Leo."

I turned to look at Ratchet, "Are you alright?"

I nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine." I took my backpack and headed down the platform stairs and down the hallway to do a little training session.

Later that day, Optimus heard something in the training room and went to see what it was. To his surprise, he saw me standing in the middle of the room, blindfolded and holding a small blade. I suddenly started floating off the floor then rise up and throw the blade at a target, my ears twitch at the sound of footsteps coming into the room, landing on the floor on my hind paws and taking the blindfold off, I saw Optimus standing by the doorway of the room. The Prime looked surprised by something.

"What? I was born with powers that were from my father." I said.

"I see. What are you training for?" Optimus asked.

"For when I avenge my father."

Optimus eyed the target, then looked down at me. "You have a good aim."

I rubbed the back of my neck sheepishly, "Thanks. I've been training with my father to become the next great hero of my homeland."

"What do you mean by next?" Optimus asked.

"My father was Super Lion before me and his father before him, he passed down powers to me and my brother…." I trailed off at the last word, "After he was killed one day, my father gave the future of Super Lion to me and of course future king too."

Optimus gave a sad look, "You had a brother once?"

I nodded, "Yes, and he died five months ago." I looked up at Optimus, "What about you and Megatron? Weren't you guys like brothers?" Optimus nodded, "We were. But that was a long time ago." I scoffed, "Oh, come on, I'm sure Megatron still has some good in his heart left."

"Spark," Optimus corrected, "we call it a spark."

"Right." I say. "Anyway, I'm sure if your former friend digs down deep enough, he'll find that you and him are still brothers."

"I wish that were true Leo, but Megatron has gone down the path of destruction for too long. It's too late to change him." Optimus replied making me scoff again, "Hey, it was a suggestion."

Optimus kneeled down and allowed me to get onto his hand, "Perhaps you should suggest that for the human responsible for taking your father's life."

I rolled my eyes, "No, I don't think that'll work and like you said, once someone goes down the path of destruction, it's too late. Besides, Charles has killed a ton of animals over the years, so you can't reverse that."

"Agreed." Optimus replied.

After talking with Optimus, I went to find Bumblebee or Bulkhead. Hopefully to know more about them and they can know more about me. I was able to find Bumblebee in his quarters. "Hey, Bee," I said knocking on the large metal door to get the scout's attention, "Mind if I come in?"

" _ **No, not at all."**_ Bee buzzed, _**"How can you understand me by the way?"**_

"I just have a thing for understanding how people talk differently." I say as I walked in the room, "I can tell what your saying by your facial expressions."

Bee helped me onto his berth, _**"Well, I can't see how that's possible."**_

"I know, I can't really see it either." I said, leaning against Bee's leg, "And I wanted to ask, what happened to your voice?" Bumblebee looked away, "You don't have to tell too much. Look, if you tell me, then I'll tell you something that happened in my past." I said quickly, Bee looked down at me, _**"It was during the war, I was scouting in Tyger Pax and the 'Cons ambushed me. I was questioned by Megatron about the location of our base, I refused to tell him and he crushed my voice box with his bare hands."**_

I gasped, "He just crushed it? Just like that?"

" _ **Yeah. And Ratchet tried his best to repair it, and that's how I can communicate like this."**_ Bee explained. "Oh, my gosh, I'm sorry." I said. Bee shook his head, _**"Don't worry about it."**_

"That's like a lion losing the most loudest sound he could make; roaring."

" _ **Roaring?"**_ Bee questioned. "It's the sound lions make to make enemies stay away or to warn others of danger." I replied. _**"Can you roar yet?"**_ Bee asked. "No," I say, shaking my head, "I can't roar until I'm two years old." I climbed up onto the scout's leg, "But don't let your missing voice get to you."

" _ **Now, you tell me something that happened in your life, I bet it's not war related."**_ Bee tells me, I sighed "I already said that both my parents are dead, but I didn't want to say anything because it's too painful. But, I'll only tell you once. In my homeland, a war happened. It went on for five long months, my kind against humans and I couldn't bear to lose my father, so I went into the war zone."

Bumblebee cut me off, _**"Wait, you went into the battle field?"**_

"I had to. My father risked his life out there." I said in a rough tone, "Anyway, I saved my father from the hunter leader who tried to kill him, but my father made a deal with the hunter, let me live and kill him. So, the hunter agreed and killed my father right in front of me."

" _ **And that's how you came here?"**_ Bee asked, I nodded, while slowly clenching my paws into fists, "I should have done something, instead I let him get killed." Bee gently ran two fingers down my back, _**"I feel you Leo, no one should ever go through that as young as you."**_

My ears pinned down against my head, along with a few tears that fell down my face, "I know. You seem pretty young too, to be in a war." __

Bumblebee picked me up and hugged me against his chest, _ **"I guess we're both on the same page."**_

"Thanks, Bee." I said as the scout let me go, _**"No problem, Leo."**_

I then jumped off the berth and went to find Bulkhead. Walking down the hall, I didn't see the green mech anywhere yet. I looked in the training room, he wasn't there nor was he in the main room. I didn't think to look for his quarters, so I went back down the hallway. As I walked down the long corridor, an open door to a room got my attention and I backtracked seeing Bulkhead drinking a light blue liquid out of a cube like container. I slowly walked in until I stopped next to the green mech's foot. "What is that?" I asked. Bulkhead looked down, seeing me waving up to him. "Oh, hey. Leo, right?" He asked, I nodded. pointing to the cube in front of him, "What is that?"

Bulkhead looked at the cube then back at me, "It's Energon. Our lifeblood and fuel."

"How do you get it?" I ask.

"Energon mines, there are a lot of them on this planet." Bulkhead tells me. "Oh, so it's like mining for crystals and then harvesting them?" I ask. "Uh…Yeah, it is like that. How do you…"

"Oh there is a crystal quartz mine in Heroville. Every year they are mined, harvested and then sold throughout the land to whoever needs it. It also powers this," I held up my late father's power watch. "It's the reason how I got here. It's like a mini ground bridge, only I can travel between worlds."

"What happened to your Dad?" Bulkhead asked suddenly, making me tense and ball my fists again. "He died in war." I say in a low tone. Bulkhead gasped slightly, "How old are you?"

"Fifteen months." I reply. "That's not right for a kid like you to see a war." I hear Bulkhead say, "Why was there a war?" I sighed, "I'm not entirely sure, but for all I know, the hunters in Heroville are jealous of what us lions and other animals have; freedom and rights. While they have rules to follow by my kind who rule the land, well, the king does."

Bulkhead puts two and two together, "So, your Dad was the king of where you come from. If you don't mind me asking what is a king?"

"It's someone who rules over a land." I replied. Bulkhead nodded, "Your Dad was a king and that makes you a…"

"A Prince." I finished.

"Well then, Prince Leo I presume," Bulkhead says, bowing his head a bit, making me laugh a bit.

"You know, you kinda remind me of an animal back home." I point out. Bulkhead gives me a confused look, "What do I remind you of."

"The biggest, one of the strongest land animals in the world; the elephant." I said. "I actually have an elephant friend back in Heroville, and I know that elephants and lions are enemies. But as a prince, I made it work."

(Flashback: Heroville-five months ago)

" _Wait up, Leo! You know I can't run fast!" I hear Ellie call after me and I slow down for my elephant friend. The young calf slows down and nearly collapses in her tracks. I chuckle at this, "Come on, Ellie, you have to catch up."_

 _Ellie frowned at me, "I don't have super speed like you, Leo."_

 _Ellie was part of the elephant herd that roamed the grasslands of Heroville, she and I were friends since we met at five months old and some think it was weird to see a lion and elephant as friends, but I was a Prince and loved by most animals around. "Wanna play hide and seek?" Ellie asks, I nodded_ and started counting to ten. _Ellie quickly goes to hide while I counted._

 _Once I got to ten, I went to find my friend._

" _Ellie, where are you!" I called, hearing faint giggling not too far ahead. Going over to a patch of bushes, I saw a thin tail sticking out, I laughed, then yelled, "Gotcha!"_

 _Ellie came out of her hiding spot, "No fair, you cheated." I smiled, "Hey, they don't call me the Master of Seeking for nothing." Ellie huffed, "At least I don't cheat at in a game of who's stronger_."

" _Alright, fine I guess I can't outweigh you, yet_." _I say crossing my arms._

" _Oh, yeah?" Ellie teased, then playfully tackled me,"Says the Prince with super strength."_

 _I giggled as Ellie held me upside down by my hind leg with her trunk,"I won't use it this time."_

" _Right," Ellie says in a sarcastic tone. "Come on, let's go to the Oval Lake."_

 _She put me down and we both walked over._

 _The elephant calf jumped in the water and splashed around, "Come in Leo, the water's fine."_

 _I stood where I was, "I don't know, I'm not really a fan of water."_

 _Ellie sprayed me with water from her trunk, "Come on! Don't be a scaredy cat!"_

 _I shook myself of the water, "Ok fine, geez." I walk over slowly, dipping one hind paw in, "Come on!" Ellie, pulled me in the water, startling me. "Ellie, let go!" I exclaimed before she let me go. I sat up, spitting a stream of water from my mouth, my ears were looking floppy. Ellie giggled, "You look like a hunting dog puppy."_

 _I smirked, then started slashing at my friend who splashed back._

 _We played for a while until a voice from not too far away called, Ellie and I looked up to see Cornelius, Ellie's father. "Ellie, time to go." he said, "Ok, Dad." Ellie said climbing out of the water, then pulled me in for a hug with her trunk, "Bye, Leo."_

 _She let me go and went off with her father, but not before the bull elephant turned to me, "Good day, Prince Leo." He said bowing a bit then leaving with his daughter. I waved goodbye before hearing my own father calling me._

(Back to Present)

"Do you think you'll see her again?" Bulkhead asked, taking me out of my trance, "I don't know, I hadn't seen her since the war happened."

Bulkhead smiled at me, "I think you might." He gently petted my head with a finger while I purred. "And you said you have super strength?"

I nodded, "Why?"

"I'm just curious."

"Ok...then." I said slowly then left the room.

I walked back to the main room, still thinking about my elephant friend. I wondered if she was safe when the war happened. Did she know I was exiled? Does she miss me? It has only been five months but to me it felt like forever. Whatever Ellie was up to now, I hope she is in no danger of hunters.

(Heroville Grasslands)

Fifteen month old Ellie picked at the tree bark of the large tree in front of her, she wasn't that hungry, a friend whom she missed a lot was on her mind. "Ellie," Cornelius said coming up behind his daughter, "what is wrong, you haven't eaten all day."

"I'm fine, Dad." Ellie replied, "I just miss him."

"Leo, right?"

Ellie nodded, "It's not fair, though. A war just happened and Leo was exiled just because his Dad was killed. Why are the hunters like this?"

Cornelius sighed, "It's just how they are. You can't change a hunter. They kill us for food and for our skins and tusks, not even King Firepaw could prevent the hunters."

Ellie's eyes filled with tears, "But Leo didn't do anything to get him exiled! The hunters think they can just kill animals whenever they feel like it?"

"Ellie, you know the hunters are not all bad, the women and their children don't kill us like the men do." Cornelius said, "and Charles did kill my brother and your mother."

"Do you think Leo will come back?" Ellie asked. Cornelius shook his head, "I don't know, but let's pray that he will one day return and maybe take his place as king."

(Autobot Base)

I sat on the medical berth in the med bay. Another friend of mine was on my mind, one who I kinda had a crush on for a long time. Linda. That is her name. She lives in the Lion Village with her parents. She probably knew about my exile too that was only ten hours ago, I wondered how she was feeling now. She always got scared whenever I was in a bad situation and me being exiled probably freaked her out. I can only imagine what she must be feeling now; scared, worried, and in complete panic.

As I thought about it, Ratchet came in the room and noticed me on the berth. "Leo, there you are."

I gazed up at the medic, "Oh, hey. Just thinking of a few friends I left behind in Heroville."

Ratchet sat on the berth next to me, "You miss them?" He asked. "Of course I do, and I can't go back to see them." I say while staring down at my late father's power watch, "I can't even go back for my father's funeral." Tears once again filled my eyes and I started whimpering. Ratchet looked down at me, feeling sorrow in his spark. Then, he got an idea. He gently picked me up, holding me to his chest, I heard his spark beating. Although, I felt a weird feeling in my own chest, looking up at Ratchet, I realized that I felt safe with him. Like I didn't have to worry about the war that happened or the hunters. But I did have to worry about my friends war, the Decepticons are on this planet and their war against my new friends seemed to have lasted for many many years. And I was willing to help anyway I could.

Weeks turned into months as I stayed in Jasper. Agent Fowler came whenever he could and taught me more of the human world with great songs, movies and wars that happened over the years. I even began training myself more to gain more of my powers that aren't unlocked yet. I also bonded with my autobot friends more, knowing more about their pasts and lives during the war. And I told them more of my past, including how I lost my brother and mother. I wasn't planning on going back to my homeland, al least until I was a bit older and a bit stronger to defend myself against Charles. I also taught Agent Fowler a bit about my world, the animals we had that were the same like the ones around the world here, how my land was made, the many kings who ruled over the years and the wars that Heroville had.

I was growing fast too, my mane wasn't showing yet, the top of my head was getting fuzzy to show that a very early mane was starting to grow. My voice started getting deeper too, I could say I sounded like my my father a little. Of course I had to soon find out what makes a hero a hero. That was something I hoped to find in the future.

(Five months later)

I lay awake in my room at the end of the hallway from the main room. I now had my own room in the base and had my own bed and a small tree that was weirdly growing in the far left corner of the room. I was now twenty months old and still was troubled by my father's death in the war, I'd usually wake up to hearing gunfire and yelling in my head, so tonight, I didn't want to sleep.

I slid out of bed and went down the hall to Ratchet's quarters since the medic let me come to him if I couldn't sleep. The door was opened wide enough for me to get through, I carefully slipped through the opening and saw Ratchet sprawled out on his berth in deep recharge. The only way to get onto the berth was to use Ratchet's desk that was almost near the berth. I carefully started climbing up the leg of the desk and reached the top and saw a bunch of data pads in front of me.

There were at least five pads here.

I carefully walked passed the pads so I wouldn't wake Ratchet, then I got to the end of the desk that was near the edge of the berth. I then jumped off the edge of the desk, latching my claws onto the corner of the metal berth and pulled myself up. Slowly approaching the medic, I climbed up onto his chest. "Ratchet." I moved my tail across his face, making him stir awake.

His optics slowly opened and he nearly sat up abruptly once he saw me inches from his face. "Primus, Leo, what are you doing up?"

"I can't sleep," I say.

Ratchet sighed, "This is the fifth night in a row, but I guess I'll let this slide." I rubbed my arm, "Sorry, I guess the nightmares don't want to leave me alone." Ratchet sighed, "We all have nightmares, and the war for Cybertron has affected us all."

I huffed, "I hate it."

"What?" Ratchet asked. "War?"

I nodded, "Heroville has had five wars over the last forty years, and all of them were between lions and hunters, because we can't get along. WHY IS IT SO HARD!"

Ratchet flinched at my tone, "Leo, lower your voice."

"NO! WHY DID THIS HAPPEN TO ME!?" I shouted, voice cracking, then went small, "I didn't ask to be exiled or for my father to be killed." Ratchet sat up more on the berth and took me in his hand, "I want to show you something." He walked out of his room, and to a giant elevator that brought us up to the roof of the base. He placed me down and told me to look up at the sky. "What am I looking for?" I ask, Ratchet points to a very small dot in the sky, "Is that Cybertron?"

"Yes, it is," Ratchet tells me, "even with no life on it, it still shines."

"Oh, I see. The war corrupted Cybertron?"

"In a way, yes," Ratchet replies. "But, one day, we will find a way to revive our planet and end the war once and for all."

My ears pinned down against my head, "I didn't know it was that bad, I'm sorry."

"Don't be, I feel the same way for your world. Living among hunters who don't respect your kind or any species of animal." Ratchet said. I then used my flight ability, and did my best hug around my new friend's head, "What are you doing?" Ratchet asks, "I'm hugging you." I say while purring. "Thank you, Leo. Can you let go of my face now?"

I looked and realized that I was covering the medic's optics, "Oh, sorry." I climbed onto his shoulder. Ratchet went back in the base feeling a bit relieved that he told me about Cybertron going dark, but one thing still nagged him in the back of the head, someone he knew since he was a young mech. But he decided to tell that some other day. That day he lost the one who was most important to him still haunted him. But he wouldn't let it bug him. Not until he was really ready to tell it.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: **Bonded siblings**

The next morning, I noticed Ratchet had left me to sleep more. Not that I didn't mind, I sometimes liked having a bed to myself. I stretched out in my spot, folding my arms behind my head and looking up at the ceiling. I recapped last night about what Ratchet said about Cybertron, the war has caused that world to go dark, how can a war cause so much damage? When the war for Heroville started, there were fires everyday, they spread throughout the grasslands and many animals had to move from their homes. I bet most Cybertronians left the planet once it went dark, I wondered if anymore Autobots were out there, in space, possibly coming to Earth and maybe join Team Prime. And same for the Decepticons, there were probably more out there too, and Megatron would maybe get new recruits. I then looked at the now stacked up data pads on the desk nearby, Ratchet must've did that. I was curious about what was on those, but I knew better than to go through his personal items. But, on the other hand, I was curious about Ratchet's early life, before the war. I stood up and stretched out, making my way over to the desk, jumping from the berth.

I walked over to the data pads and took the first one from the stack. I turned it on and a few files popped up, I tapped a file and a medical file popped up. It showed images of Bumblebee's throat before it was repaired and after, the info was in cybertronian so I couldn't really read it. Ratchet did do his best on the scout's voice box after it was damaged, it was better than not making a sound at all, in my opinion.

I tapped out of that file and moved on to another file which was another medical file on a female Cybertronian. Her file picture showed that she sported yellow and white armor, and blue optics. She looked liked...Ratchet, only she looked a bit younger than Ratchet. Her name said Starlight at the top of the file, I guess Ratchet taught himself a little human language. I quickly turned off the pad and switched to another one that contained many pictures. The first picture showed Ratchet and two other bots with him, the background showed it was Cybertron before the war. I figured the bot on Ratchet's right was Optimus, before he was a Prime. The bot on his left didn't look too familiar, but he was smiling and had a hand on young Optimus's shoulder. Then, it hit me, it was a young Megatron or at least his name was different, Megatronus, named after one of the thirteen original Primes. I switched to another picture that showed Ratchet with that female bot from the medical file. She was hugging young Ratchet with a goofy smile on her face while Ratchet had a small smile and had his arm around the femme's shoulder. They looked to be young teenagers in this. What did they have in common? Were they best friends? Siblings? What was Ratchet not telling me? I shut off the pad and quickly looked through the other three pads, more pictures of young Ratchet and that femme. One with the two as very young bots, children I believe, another one showed them in front of an older mech who had the amor colors same as Ratchet but a different shade of orange. Who was he? The few last ones showed Ratchet with another femme who was holding him close to her, she was almost similar looking to Starlight but a much lighter yellow with white accents.

The last data pad had a written letter that was from Ratchet to the femme Starlight. But I quickly snapped out of it, I've gone far enough. Turning off the data pad, I decided to see what Ratchet was up to and jumped down from the desk. All that stuff about that femme still bothered me, I hated it when someone kept things from me, not even my father told me everything about Super Lion. But, I was determined to find out what Ratchet didn't tell me yet from his past.

Ratchet was in the main room on monitor duty when I came in, he turned to see me walking up the platform steps, "Good morning, Leo. You decided to sleep in?" I nodded, "Yeah." I plopped down on the couch, grabbing the remote and switching on a nature show. I'm glad Agent Fowler introduced me to this, it was a whole lot more entertaining than what I used to do in Heroville.

The fight club nights were a bit violent for me when I was a younger cub, and the Grebe Dance was my father's favorite. Crossing my arms behind my head, I kept my attention on the TV.

I thought back on what I shouldn't have read on those data pads. Ratchet had some relationship with that femme, who was she? Could Ratchet and I have a similar past? Could he have lost ones he cared about like I did? That was something I had to ask him, if he was comfortable saying anything. I looked over at the medic who was focused on the monitors. Should I ask him? No, I can't just rush into something like that. If Ratchet wanted it to stay personal, then I'll respect that. I once again turned my attention to the TV, shaking that off.

Later that day the alarm went off, startling me and making me fall off the couch. I had to get used to that going off. I had pretty sensitive hearing too. "We have picked up an energon signal in the Grand Canyon," Ratchet explained, "The Decepticons have too, we must get the energon before they can." I perked up, "Ooh, can I come?"

Optimus and Ratchet exchanged glances, then the medic turned to me, "You'll have to stay here, Leo." I pouted, "Oh, come on, I won't get in the way. Please, I want to see what else this world has."

"Leo, the Decepticons might target you. You have to stay here for your safety." Ratchet tells me, I crossed my arms, my ears pinned against my head, "I never get to go anywhere."

Ratchet fired up the ground bridge and Optimus led Bee and Bulkhead through, then the vortex closed, leaving the base in silence. Ratchet turned back to the monitors and I laid my head under the railing that was near the stairs of the platform. Ratchet glanced at me and sighed, "Leo, I was just making sure you stay safe. It's not safe-"

"Not safe for anyone as young as _me_." I finish in a rough tone. "My father told me that whenever he went out to take care of anything dangerous going on." Ratchet sighed again then approached me, "How about a tour of the base?"

I perked up, hitting my head on the railing then standing up, "Sure."

Ratchet showed me around the base, the energon vault that was fully supplied, the weapons vault, and the med bay (of course telling me to not touch anything), I then asked what Cybertron was like before the war. Ratchet sighed, "Don't you know already?"

"Yes, I mean Optimus being friends with Megatron and being a data clerk, I got that. But, what about you?"

"I was a medic in Iacon." Ratchet replied. "Did you have any family?" I ask. Ratchet froze, then took me off his shoulder by my tail, "What are you getting at?"

"First, can you let go of mt tail? Second, I want to know if you did have family." I say as Ratchet placed me down in front of him. "Why are you so interested all of a sudden? You weren't too comfortable talking about your family."

"But I told you anyway, so I think it's fair if you tell me about yours." I said, crossing my arms. Ratchet sighed again, "Fine, I'll tell you if it'll get you to stop begging." I nodded quickly and sat in my spot with my paws under my chin. Ratchet shook his head at that with a small smile which then disappeared as he got ready to tell his story.

"Before the war, before Autobots or Decepticons, Cybertron was full of life. And me, I was growing up in Iacon with my sister, Starlight. I perked up, I knew that femme was his sister.

"You two were close?" I ask. Ratchet nods, "We were. She was everything to me."

I looked up at him, "What about your parents?"

"They were important to me too, but my sister and I had a bond that made us inseparable."

(Cybertron: Golden Age, many years before the war)

A young mech, about ten years old was in his room reading a data pad that had info on Cybertronian anatomy. He was always fond of this type of thing and at ten years old, Ratchet was pretty smart for his age. Not noticing his room door slide open, a young femme tip toed in holding a plushy scraplet. She quietly walked over to where Ratchet was sitting on his berth, then yelled: "BOO!" holding the plush doll in front of her, scaring Ratchet, causing him to let out a short scream and he fell off the berth with a thud. The young bot sat up rubbing his head while glaring at the yellow and white femme. "Starlight! Don't do that!"

Starlight giggled, "It was funny though."

Ratchet huffed, "Not for me." Starlight smiled and hugged her brother, "I was only playing."

Quick footsteps came up the stairs and Lifesaver came running in, "What happened? I heard a scream."

"Nothing, Sire, Starlight just scared me with her scraplet." Ratchet said. "What am I to do with you?" Lifesaver smiled and took both his kids in his arms.

Ratchet and Starlight are brother and sister, they had a bond that separated them from other siblings and they did everything together. Their mother died of a sickness that was fatal and she had while she was sparked with Starlight, which caused her to be born with the sickness, but it wasn't fatal although, she had very few symptoms of it. The only way to prevent them from worsening was with a little medicine in her morning energon. Ratchet cared deeply for his sister and never wanted anything to happen to her.

Lifesaver was a medic at the Iacon Medical Center, a very skilled medic actually. He hasn't been the same since his mate passed but it didn't stop him from loving his kids or his career. He was sometimes strict, but under all that armor is a caring bot who wants what's best for his kids. Lifesaver placed Ratchet and Starlight on the floor and went over to the energon dispenser and got two small cubes for them and a big one for him. Starlight's energon had a hint of purple in it to represent the medicine that kept the symptoms of her sickness at bay. She never really liked it, but she understood why she had to take it and she was only seven. "So, what is going on at school?" Lifesaver asked, "I mean you moved up a few levels, so it must be a bit harder than where you used to be." Ratchet shrugged, "I do like it, but I feel like it's a big step."

"I don't think it is. Besides, you want to be a medic don't you?"

Ratchet nodded. "Then, it shouldn't be any trouble for you." Lifesaver said before looking over at Starlight who was looking blue. "What's wrong, Star?"

"I don't think I want to go today. They might tease me again." Starlight replied in a low tone. Lifesaver scoffed, "No, they won't, just ignore them."

Starlight shook her head, "I can't, Stella and her mean friends won't lay off." Since she was born with the sickness her mother had, her height was slower than others and made her a bit shorter, and she often purged easily and tried to keep it down most of the time, hence the teasing from Stella and her friends. "Don't worry sis, if Stella even tries to bully you, I'll protect you." Ratchet said after he finished his cube. Starlight smiled a little, "Thanks big brother."

"Well, you two better get going. And don't forget your medicine Star." Lifesaver said. "I know, Sire," Starlight said back as she hopped off the chair, following her brother out the door and grabbing the small tube of medicine on her way out.

At Iacon Elementary, Ratchet went to his first class which was health, his favorite. His best friend, Orion Pax who was a couple years younger but was also smart for his age, was sitting at his desk by the window that had a nice view. "Orion," Ratchet said coming over, Orion looked up from the data pad to see his friend, "Hey, Ratchet."

"Listen, I actually wanted to talk to you. It's about my sister." Ratchet said, Orion turned to face his friend, "I'm listening."

"Starlight is afraid that she might be bullied again. So, I was wondering since you're good with words, you can tell Stella off, maybe?" Ratchet said sheepishly.

Orion thought for a moment, then nodded, "Alright, but I swear to Primus Stella will try to flirt with me and it's not fun."

"Ok, if you tell her off for teasing Starlight, then I'll keep her from trying to kiss you." Ratchet says making Orion blush, "Geez, don't say it like that."

Ratchet lightly punched his friend on the arm, "You know what I meant."

Orion rubbed his arm, "Of course I do."

The class soon started and Ratchet secretly planned on how to keep Stella from emotionally hurting his sister.

(Later)

In the schoolyard, Starlight was playing on the slide and she came down a bit too fast and landed on her back. Sitting up, she rubbed the part of her back that was now sore, then perked up to hearing a familiar bossy voice. Stella and her friends, Ruby and Cora came over to her. Stella sported purple and blue armor and pink optics, Ruby sported dark red armor with silver accents and lavender optics, and Cora sported light pink armor with sea green accents and blue optics. They were the most popular femmes in the fourth grade. Starlight stood up as the trio approached her, "Hello, Starlight," Stella smirked, "how's your sickness coming along?"

"Why are you asking that? You'll just tease me."

"No, no, I'm just curious." Stella says. Starlight frowned, "My sickness never interested you, all you ever did was tease me of my height and me being emotionally stable."

"But, you are, it's part of your sickness," Stella said crossing her arms. "Please just stop!" Starlight cried, tears falling down her face, "See? Exactly my point." Stella pointed out and whispering to Ruby who laughed and nodded.

"Hey!" a voice yelled from behind, Stella turned to see Ratchet and Orion coming over. Stella immediately stood aside and gave the two innocent eyes, "Don't try to fool us, Stella," Ratchet accused, going over to his crying sister and hugged her. "Hey, Orion," she said in a flirty tone, only for Orion to ignore her and also comforted Starlight. "Stay away from her. You can't make fun of someone just because they were born with a condition from their mother or father."

Stella scoffed, "I was only asking about her condition."

"Then explain her crying!" Ratchet snapped still hugging Starlight, "So, I asked too many questions, so what?" Stella said waving her hand dismissively. Ratchet frowned deeply, then stood up abruptly, walking up to Stella until he was inches from her face, "Don't ever come near my sister. Ever. Again." he growled and helped Starlight up with Orion behind him as he walked back inside, leaving Stella slightly stunned.

Later that day, Ratchet was called down to the nurse's office and he knew it had something to do with Starlight. He ran all the way down there and inside, on a berth was Starlight with a blanket over her and a bucket besides the berth.

Ratchet ran over and asked what happened. "Your sister purged in class, she forgot to take her medicine." the nurse said placing a hand on Starlight's forehead, "She also has a fever."

Ratchet looked at his sister, "Star, why didn't you take it?"

"I'm sorry, I guess I forgot." Starlight said then moving over to purge in the bucket, Ratchet slightly grimaced, "Star, is this about Stella?"

Starlight nodded, "She won't stop teasing me."

"Then, stand up for yourself, Stella just thinks she's better than anyone when she really isn't." Ratchet told her, "that goes for her friends too."

Starlight's optics filled with tears, "Do you think I'm...emotionally unstable?"

Ratchet quickly shook his head, "No, I don't."

"Do you want me to call your father?" the nurse asked. Ratchet nodded.

Later, back at home, Lifesaver had Starlight take her medicine and put her to bed early. Ratchet was sitting on his berth in his room, thinking about what happened today, he was starting to worry about his sister, her symptoms would get worse if she didn't take her medicine, but for now she was ok. Lifesaver came in and sat next to his son on the berth, "Starlight will be fine, she'll have to stay at home for a couple days though."

"I don't get it, why does Stella think it's ok to bully her?" Ratchet asked. Lifesaver sighed, "That's just how some femmes are. You can't change someone who chooses the wrong doings."

"But-" Ratchet started, Lifesaver stopped him, "That shouldn't be a bother to you, Ratchet. Starlight will be fine."

Ratchet sighed, he was going to make sure no one would bully his sister again even if he had to pick a fight for her protection.

The next day, Ratchet stood by his sister's side while she was recovering. Her fever had gone down a bit and the purging had ceased a bit too, their father had decided to take the late shifts at the medical center and stay to take care of his daughter. Ratchet was in Starlight's room with her while reading a data pad and she laid there with the blanket over her. "Ratchet," Starlight said, "Yeah?"

"Can you lay down with me?" Starlight asked.

Ratchet looked up from the data pad, "I don't know, didn't Sire say you should recover fully?"

"Please? I won't purge on you, my sickness is not contagious." Starlight almost begged, moving over a little. Ratchet sighed, "Fine, only for a little while." He went next to her and she quickly moved closer to him, snuggling into his chest and falling back to sleep. Ratchet didn't try to move away, he wrapped an arm around his sister's torso and also fell asleep.

Lifesaver came in to check on Starlight and smiled at the sight. She was asleep with her brother and they looked too cute to disturb them. The mech decided to leave them be and left down the hall.

Later that day, at the park in Iacon, Ratchet was pushing Starlight on the swing. She was well enough to come along and so far, she hasn't had any problems. "Hey, Ratchet!" A voice called, Ratchet turned around to see Orion and a young femme who looked to be his age and she sported pink and silver armor and a pony tail appendage on the back of her helm. "Ariel, great to see you again." Ratchet greeted hugging the femme who hugged back. "Is this your sister I keep hearing about?" Ariel asked looking at Starlight, "Hey there, nice to meet you." She held out her hand and Starlight slowly took her hand with hers and lightly shook it. "She's a little shy," Ratchet admits, "how come you guys aren't in school?"

"I should say the same to you," Orion said. "I'm just caring for my sister." Ratchet replies.

"School was let out early, I don't know why." Orion shrugged. Then looked down at Starlight, "How you feeling, Star?"

The younger femme shrugged, "I'm fine, I'm not purging anymore, so I'll be fine."

Suddenly, Stella shoved Starlight from behind, Ratchet ran over and helped her up. "Stella, I told you to stay away from her!"

"Yeah, I chose not to listen, and I don't have to listen to you." Stella snapped. Ratchet frowned deeply, "I think you should leave before you get hurt."

"Oh, are you going to hurt me? You're just a bot born to be a medic, not a fighter. Me? Well, I might be born to be a sniper for the military or some other role." Stella taunted. Ratchet suddenly snapped and tackled Stella to the ground, "DON'T EVER INSULT ME LIKE THAT! AND STAY AWAY FROM MY SISTER!"

"Ratchet!" Starlight cries, "Stop it!"

That got Lifesaver's attention and he ran over and got his son off Stella, "Let me go! She needs to learn her lesson!" Ratchet yelled as his father set him down on the bench he was on, then he went to get Starlight and held her close as she broke down crying. He asked Stella if she was alright, and she replied with standing up and nodding. Lifesaver then turned to his son and had him walk out of the park in front of him telling him he was going to talk to him when they got home.

Once they got back, Lifesaver took Ratchet to another room and slammed the door behind him. "Do you know what you were today? You don't just tackle anyone who insults you!"

"Stella deserves that, she keeps bullying Starlight and she said I was born to just to be a medic." Ratchet said back. "I hate to side with her, but you are not a fighter, you are a born medic." Lifesaver replied crossing his arms. Ratchet huffed and turned away, "I can be a fighter if I wanted to."

"I know you want Starlight to be safe, but no picking fights, that's not how every problem should be solved."

"Then, how do I get Stella to stay away, she finds us no matter where we go."

"Leave it to me. Now, I want you to apologize to your sister."

Ratchet nodded and went down the hall to his sister's room hoping she was ok.

Ratchet came to his sister's closed door and knocked on it. He heard his sister's voice on the other side saying; "Go away." He didn't want to take no for an answer and he went in.

"I said, go away!" Starlight yelled sitting up on her berth abruptly once she heard her door open.

"I want to apologize about earlier, I didn't mean to lose my temper like that." Ratchet said, holding his hands up, "It's just...Stella got to me and she deserves to learn a lesson."

"It's ok, Stella did deserve that anyway." Starlight said in a low tone. Ratchet sighed and got on the berth next to her, "Look, I know I did something stupid, but I'm doing it for you."

"If you want to do it for me, don't let Stella get to you." Starlight told her brother.

"Alright, if it makes you feel better." Ratchet sighed and Starlight hugged him, "Thank you."

Ratchet hugged back, "No trouble at all."

What he didn't know was this was the last time he would ever see his sister like this, with her sickness in check.

(Ten years later)

Twenty year old Ratchet sat in his small office at Iacon Medical School looking over a few data pads of different kinds of treatments for a certain sickness his sister had. Ten years have passed and Starlight's sickness has gotten worse, the symptoms were occurring more often and she has been hospitalized three times over the past few years. But Ratchet and his father were able to keep her sickness from getting too bad.

A knock at his door made him jump a bit, he quickly shut off the data pad and got up to open the door for his father to come in. "Father, what are you doing here?" Ratchet asked, "shouldn't you be at the medical center?"

Lifesaver sighed and turned to face his son, "Actually, I came to tell you about Starlight."

Ratchet felt his energon run cold and spark skip a beat, "What about her?"

Lifesaver rubbed the back of his neck, "She's in the hospital again, she started throwing up energon and she couldn't speak when we brought her to the medical center."

"Why didn't you tell me when it happened?!" Ratchet yelled. "I tried calling you, you didn't reply." Lifesaver said, making Ratchet facepalm, "Can I see her?"

"What?"

"I need to see her."

Lifesaver sighed, "Alright, but you won't like it." The two walked out of the school and made their way to the medical center. Ratchet prayed to Primus that his sister will be able recover from this.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: **Siblings forever/Examined**

When Ratchet and Lifesaver got to the medical center, he was antsy to see his sister and was scared for her. He nearly ran all the way up to the fifth floor to room 50. Inside the room, on the berth laid Starlight. She was hooked up to the spark monitor, the I.V. and there was a small tube down her throat. Her colors didn't look too good either, they were dull, almost gray looking. Ratchet slowly approached the sleeping femme who must've heard him coming over because she opened her optics and she tried sitting up, Lifesaver told her not to move. "How is she?" Ratchet asked. "She's ok, but the symptoms were worse this time. She needs to stay here for a few months." Lifesaver explained. Ratchet looked over at his sister, "What can we do to help?"

"All we can do is keep her condition from going down hill." Ratchet knew as a medic in training that Starlight's well being was vital to him and he wanted to make sure she would get better. But, there was a downside to that, he couldn't always be there with her. Other medics were there to care for her and Ratchet didn't like not being able to help.

His days at medical school were slow, he couldn't bear to be away from his sister while she was in a bad position. When he couldn't help her, he went to an energon lounge in Iacon for a few high grade energon cubes.

The young medic in training sat at a table downing a second cube when Stella approached. She had grown to be pretty tall for a seventeen year old, and her armor was a bit thicker. Ratchet looked up at the femme and didn't say anything. "Look, I know what you're thinking, me coming to see you when I teased Starlight all these years, but I heard she is in the hospital again and I want to say I am deeply sorry for everything I did." Stella explained, still getting nothing from Ratchet. "And, if you want me to never come near you or Starlight again, I'll go ahead and walk out of here right now."

Ratchet sighed, "I have no reason to hate you for that."

Stella smiled, but it faded when Ratchet added: "My sister's sickness was no laughing matter and you go ahead and tease her for seventeen years. Now she's in need of medical attention. Go ahead and laugh if you want, no one will stop you."

"I won't laugh, I know now that her condition is a big deal. I can help if you want."

Ratchet shook his head, "No, Starlight doesn't need help from you."

"Can't I just see her?" Stella asked.

"See her? What is wrong with you? No, Starlight wouldn't want you to see her." Ratchet tells her in a rough tone.

"Why not, I'm not teasing her anymore." Stella says.

"Starlight is off limits to anyone except me, my father and other medics." Ratchet said, "And that includes you too."

"Please, I just want to see her. Just this once." Stella almost begged, "You won't see me again after."

Ratchet sighed, "Fine, just this once." He took Stella down to the medical center where in her room, Starlight was laying on the berth in recharge. Stella slowly approached the berth, her spark broke at how Starlight looked. She turned to Ratchet, "I had no idea it was this bad." she immediately hugged the mech as she started crying. "I teased her for too long... I'm so sorry."

"Don't be, we knew it would get worse as she got older. The two didn't see Starlight open her optics and sit up on the berth, she tried saying something but no words came out, she felt her throat and it hit her; she couldn't speak, her sickness has caused her voice box to stop working.

She started sobbing quietly.

Ratchet saw this and went over to comfort the distraught femme who kept crying. Stella joined on the other side of the berth and asked what was wrong. "She can't speak. Her voice box stopped working."

"And you didn't think to tell her?" Stella asked almost raising her voice. "We didn't want to scare her." Ratchet says.

"We?" Stella asks in confusion. The room door opened and Lifesaver came in, he froze when he saw Stella. "What is she doing here?" He asked, "She wanted to see Starlight," Ratchet replies as he stood up, "I know it's a bit strange but she said she regrets teasing Starlight all these years."

Lifesaver frowned at the femme next to the window by the berth, "You better fragging regret it! My daughter is on the verge of death!" Stella flinched at the tone Lifesaver used. "You need to leave, you are not welcome here."

Stella gawked at this, "B-but, can't you see I changed? I won't ever tease her again!" Her optics well with tears and she ran out of the room. "Stella, wait!" Ratchets calls after her but she was gone, he turned to his father with a frown on his face, "Why did you do that?! She said she wouldn't tease Starlight again!" Lifesaver scoffed, "And you trust her? You're the one who wanted her to stay away in the first place."

"That was a long time ago, Stella changed, and so have I." Ratchet states and starts to walk out of the room. "Where are you going?" Lifesaver asked, "After Stella. She needs someone to talk to and that someone is me." Ratchet walks out of the room and Lifesaver turned to Starlight to comfort her of what happened.

Ratchet managed to catch up with Stella just outside the building, she was heavily sobbing on the bench nearby. Ratchet walks over to her and pulls her into a hug. "I'm sorry about that, my father just wants my sister to recover." Stella didn't respond, she kept crying in Ratchet's chest. "Look...maybe it is best you don't stick around, my sister needs to recover and I don't want you to anger my father more." Ratchet tells her as she kept crying, "But, I'll come see you if you want." Stella shook her head, "No, it's fine, I'll stay away. Your sister needs you more."

"You sure?"

Stella nods and Ratchet nods back. He just hoped nothing worse happens.

(Three months later)

Ratchet gets an urgent call from his father at midnight telling him he should quickly come to the medical center, it was Starlight and she was flatlining and was rushed into stasis for an operation on her spark. Ratchet was at the medical center in no time flat to help his sister but he wasn't able to help since he was still a medic in training. He was told to wait in the hallway until they were able to stabilize Starlight. He sat in one of the chairs in the waiting room near the operating room waiting impatiently for anything on his sister, once again he was left out in helping.

Orion and Ariel soon came in the waiting room. "Ratchet, we heard what happened, how is she?" Orion asked, "She's in surgery, she flatlined and the sickness has gotten to her spark." Ratchet says, "And I can't even help."

"I guess all we can do is hope she'll be alright." Ariel says taking a seat next to Orion.

A couple hours passed and the trio nearly fell asleep when Lifesaver came in the waiting room with a sad look on his face. Ratchet knew that face, he asked how Starlight was. "We were able to stabilize her but the sickness got too serious and I'm afraid she doesn't have much time. I suggest you go in there and say your goodbyes." Lifesaver explains, Ratchet felt his spark stop when he heard that, he suddenly ran down the hall to his sister's room. She was hooked up to the spark monitor again, the lifeline was very faint and her colors were close to gray. "Oh, Starlight." Ratchet says in a low tone as he walks closer to the dying femme. He sits on the chair next to the berth and takes his sister's hand in his. "Don't you dare let this virus take you from me, I need you." He said a shaky tone while bringing Starlight's hand to his forehead. He felt his sister's hand move and he looked at her when she opened her optics. She gave a small smile to her brother before speaking in a low voice, "They were able to partially fix my voice box so we can say our goodbyes properly."

Ratchet smiled slightly then hung his head, "I'm so sorry this happened to you."

"Don't be, we both knew that my sickness would make me end up here." Starlight said, "And you don't need me, you can be a medic without me."

"I do need you! Without you what can I do?" Ratchet asks, Starlight frowned, "Don't be an aft, you can still be a medic without me, maybe you can become the best medic Iacon has ever seen."

"What about you?"

"I'll be with you, just not physically."

Ratchet closed his optics tightly, "No, I'll find a way to cure you of this." Starlight shook her head, "No, there's no cure for this, there never was. I rather be in the Well of Allsparks than suffer from this." Ratchet now had tears on his face, "No, no, don't say that, I will find a way to cure you." He gently squeezed his sister's hand but didn't feel her squeeze back.

"You heard me, right, sis?" Ratchet asks still not getting a response from the younger sibling, "Star?" He looked at his sister who had her optics closed and her armor colors were gray, she had a smile on her face too. "Star, no, no. Wake up." He gently shook her shoulder and still no answer. "Starlight, don't leave me. Please, I need you." He finally let his sad feeling take over and started crying softly.

In the doorway, Lifesaver, Orion and Ariel heard everything. Ariel buried her face into Orion's chest while crying softly, Lifesaver looked away so no one would see him breakdown. The only sound was Ratchet mourning his sister. Things got harder afterwards and Starlight's funeral was planned to be a week later. It gave Ratchet time to mourn with his father.

(A week later)

Ratchet with his father stood in front of Starlight's casket saying their final goodbyes before her body is sent into space. Orion and Ariel came too. Ratchet couldn't believe his sister and best friend was gone, he didn't want to believe it but it's how it was. Orion comforted his friend but he could only do so little for it.

Ratchet sat at the end of the row of chairs as others arrived, including Stella. She saw the young medic sitting alone and walked over to him. Ratchet must've heard her coming and he turned to face the femme. "What are you doing here?" Stella ignored his gaze, "I came to pay my respects." Ratchet frowned, "I thought my father told you to stay away?"

"And miss seeing your sister one last time? I couldn't miss that." Stella replied, "I did tell you I changed, right?"

"Yes, you did, but my father won't like it if you are here." Ratchet tells her. "Please, I just want to stay for a little while." Stella said, Ratchet sighed, "Fine, only for a bit."

The funeral got started and Ratchet was asked to say a few things about Starlight. He was hesitant to go up at first but he had to, for his sister. He stood in front of the small crowd, taking a quick glance at his sister before beginning to speak. "My sister was someone very special, she was stubborn, yes, but she was my world and she has done what she could against the sickness she had, now she is one with the Allspark…goodbye sis, I hope you find mother with you, until all are one." The small crowd applauded and Starlight's casket was shot into space, Ratchet watched as it disappeared into deep space. Many years passed and Ratchet finished up with medical school and became one of the best medics in Iacon. Then, the war broke out and Ratchet was recruited by Orion, now Optimus Prime to be a medic for his team of Autobots including, Ariel who was now Elita One, a former wrecker named Bulkhead, a scout named Bumblebee, a weapon specialists named Ironhide, and his lady friend and Elita's sister, Chromia. Ratchet still thought about his sister while he patched up Autobots who were wounded, he still held her close to his spark and knew she was watching over him.

(Back to the Present)

Once Ratchet finished talking, I couldn't believe what I heard. This was almost similar to the way I lost my mother. I tried to prevent from crying out loud but tears came out anyway. I wanted to comfort my friend who I now know shares a similar past with me. "Now, you know." Ratchet tells me. "What happened to Stella?" I ask. "She became a sniper during the war and I haven't seen her since Cybertron went dark." Ratchet replied, I whimpered and suddenly hugged the medic's hand. "I'm so sorry for your loss. You were where I was when I lost my mother."

"Was she sick?"

I shook my head, "No, she was sick when she was pregnant with my brother and she died a couple days after."

"What happened to your brother?" Ratchet asked.

I sighed, "It was five months ago, a few months after my mother died, my brother and were in the grasslands on our first exploring day without our father."

(Flashback: Heroville-Five months ago)

" _Be careful out there boys!" Our father called to us. "We will Dad, don't worry!" I called back as I led my younger brother, Jack down the pathway from the Lion Palace. We were finally able to go out without our father's guidance and I was in charge of course_.

" _Come on, Leo, last one to the Oval Lake is rotten fruit." Jack playfully mocked as he ran ahead of me. I rolled my eyes, "Come on yourself. We can't just go anywhere, Dad told us there are places we can't go."_

" _Don't worry, we won't go that far." Jack tells me, I scoffed and followed the younger cub down the pathway._

 _A couple hours later, we passed the Dark Forest and Jack wanted to check it out. "Ah Ah! Don't even think about it." I tell him sternly. "It looks deserted," Jack says, I pulled him away, "That's what worries me." I urged the six month old cub in front of me to keep an eye on him. A while later, we were close to the Oval Lake and I didn't see Jack with me, I panicked and looked around for him, I saw him near a cave a few feet away from the Dark Forest. Running over, I grabbed his paw and pulled him away. "What are you doing?!" I hissed, "Never go in a dark cave alone!"_

" _I wasn't going to." Jack tells me._

" _Really?" I ask, crossing my arms._

" _Yeah, it looks vacant anyway."_

" _Yeah, whatever. Let's just go to the lake." I say quickly._

" _Leo, look, there are bones around. Old bones. This cave might be worth looking at." Jack said._

" _So, old bones could mean anything. Whatever's in there could not have been out for months." I replied, frowning. Jack rolled his eyes, "Don't be a baby." He walked into the cave and I quickly went after him, "Jack, we can't be in here."_

" _Dad didn't say anything about this place."_

" _Yeah, but-"_

" _Leo, lighten up, no one is here."_

 _I sighed and followed my brother deeper into the cave not knowing we were heading into a dangerous place. The cave looked terrifying as Jack and I walked farther into it, there were a lot more bones, dried blood was on the walls of the cave, as were scratch marks. Some of the marks looked fresh. Something must live here. "Jack, we should go," I told him, feeling uneasy, the younger cub waved his paw dismissively, "No one is here, Leo."_

" _Jack I'm serious, we should go and-"_

 _A low, dangerous growl cut me off, looking up, I saw a huge grizzly bear standing in front of me. He had a heavily scarred face and his claws were seriously long. "Two lion cubs in my territory, that's never a surprise." The bear said in a deep voice with a bit of an accent. "Jack, go hide, I'll hold him off." I whispered to my brother who shook his head, "No, I'm not leaving you."_

" _Just go." I hissed before the bear attacked._

 _I managed to to hold the bear off while Jack ran to hide, but I was a lot smaller than the bear and wasn't strong compared to him. The fight turned around when the bear smacked me into the cave wall, knocking me out. I didn't hear the bear roar or my brother screaming my name._

 _When I came to, the bear was gone and I didn't see my brother. I stood up, wincing at the slight pain in my side and looked around for my brother. I raised my muzzle in the air and caught the scent of...blood? I walked to where the scent was coming from and my paw suddenly stepped in something warm. I looked down and there, right in front of me was my brother! He had four deep scratch marks on his torso, from that bear. "Jack...no." I went behind him, avoiding the marks on his torso and held the dead cub in my arms, crying softly._

(Back to the Present)

"When my father found us, he wasn't mad, but he wasn't thrilled about his orders being disobeyed." I concluded. "What was that bear's name?" Ratchet asked, my ears pinned down against my head, "Monzue. That's his name."

Ratchet took me in his hand, "You're safe now, Leo. That bear or the hunter won't hurt you."

I wiped away a few tears, "Thanks."

Ratchet couldn't help but feel a strange feeling in his spark, he saw something in me that reminded him of Starlight a little, but didn't want to let me know, at least not yet.

Later that day, Agent Fowler came to the base and it wasn't about any Decepticons, he was here for me. "Hey, Fowler, what's going on?" I ask as I was laying on the couch watching TV.

"Leo, I want you to come with me." Fowler tells me. I quickly sat up, "Why?"

"Relax, you're not in trouble, I just need you to come with me."

I slowly got off the couch and followed Fowler to the elevator.

The agent joined me and the elevator went up. "What's going on?" I asked again. "General Bryce wants to meet you." Fowler says, "Who?" I ask. "He's my superior. And don't worry, he won't do anything bad to you."

The elevator opened on top of the base where a helicopter was. "I can fly, you know." I said, Fowler turned to me, "Have you flown near a helicopter?" I shook my head. "Then, it's safer if you get in." I got in one the front seats of the copter while Fowler got in the other seat and started it up. We were way up high in a few mins and I had to say, it looked pretty cool, even I've never gone up this high myself. "So, this boss of yours, why does he want to see me?" I ask, Fowler glanced at me, "He just wants to know about you."

"You told him about me?" I questioned, "Isn't that enough?"

"I thought it was too, but I guess he wanted to see you to prove it." Fowler said.

"Prove what?"

"That you are not as dangerous as humans think."

I slumped down in the seat, great, more humans.

A long while later, I woke up to hearing the helicopter land and Fowler telling me we were at our destination. I jumped down from the copter and followed Fowler inside a building. I just hoped General Bryce goes easy on me. We came to a room where it was dimly lit and had one window on the side. Sitting at a desk was General Bryce and he looked like someone who wouldn't harm someone like me. "Sit down, Leo," The General tells me as I sat down in the chair in front of his desk, "Agent Fowler tells me you were living with the Autobots for six months."

"That's right." I nod.

"You're just here to tell me about yourself, relax." Bryce tells me which made me relax a bit. "Now, where are you from?"

"Heroville." I say.

"Never heard of it."

"It's another world separated from yours," I replied, "very few humans live there."

The General moves to the next question, "What is your occupation?" I moved slightly in the chair, "I have no duties yet, I'm too young." Bryce checks that question off and writes what I said, "Any family?" I froze at that and Agent Fowler stepped in, "Leo doesn't like talking about his family, sir. He's had bad experiences." General Bryce nods and moves on, "Do you have any abilities?" I nodded, "I have flight, super speed and strength."

"So, you're a super powered lion?" Bryce inquired I nodded again, "You think you can cut out to be a hero?"

I huffed slightly, "Maybe, if I gain all my powers."

"You have more?"

"Yes, they came from my father."

"What was your father's job?" 

"He was king of Heroville and the second Super Lion." I answered, General Bryce arched an eyebrow, "Who was the first Super Lion?"

"My Great Grandfather, Leonidas." I replied. Bryce nodded and moved to the next question. "How did you come here?"

I sighed, I did not want to speak of the war but something had to be said, "A war in my homeland broke out. It was between my kind and humans, my father was killed by the hunter leader, Charles Hunt and I was exiled. My father's power watch opened a portal and it led me to Jasper, Nevada." General Bryce nodded again, "Do you plan on going back?"

"Not now, no, but when I'm old enough to be king, I'll go go back." I said. General Bryce placed the paper down and stood up, "Come with me, you'll need to be examined."

"Why?" I asked getting off the chair, "To make sure you are in shape." Bryce tells me. I looked over at Agent Fowler, "Don't worry, it'll be quick."

I followed General Bryce to a room downstairs where three humans dressed in white were standing. "General Bryce, sir," one of them said coming over, "is this Leo?"

"Yes, I trust he'll be in good health." Bryce said, "Yes, sir." the doctor nodded and led me over to the table. "Alright, Leo, we're just going to look you over and see if you are in good health." The doc tells me and I nodded. They started with looking at my eyes and ears which were in good condition, then they looked at my teeth which showed no damage of any kind, "You are healthy, Leo. No chips or anything on your canines."

I was amazed at how good the doc was with me, he must know about my kind a bit. "By the way, lions are my favorite animals." I perked up at that comment, "Really?"

The doc stared at me, "So you can talk."

"Yes, I can." I say.

"I actually used to work at a zoo and mostly with the lions there."

I smiled, "What's your name?"

"Ryan. Ryan Miller."

"Nice to meet you," I say. "Likewise."

When the exam was done, Dr. Miller let me off the table and I went back to Agent Fowler and we went back outside to the helicopter and went back to base. I was happy to make a new friend and that General Bryce was easy on me. I just hoped I would meet those two again someday when I'm a bit older. Maybe when I get back to base I can spend more time with Ratchet.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: **Disappointment/Plot for revenge**

A few days passed since I met General Bryce and I slowly was getting used to being around humans. But one thing still bothered me, I was always told to stay at the base whenever there was a mission. That was going to change, I wasn't going to stand around and let myself be board.

I woke up early this morning to see if the others would let me come if another mission came up. I came into the main room of the base where Ratchet was with Optimus. "The Decepticons are getting more ruthless," I hear Optimus say, "we nearly lost half a supply of energon and the only way to not let that happen again is to go to another mine."

"Where would another one be?" Ratchet asks.

"We'll have to wait until the Decepticons unearth more energon."

I looked down at the homemade hero suit in front of me, it was not much, just old sheets I found put together and the cape was my blue cloak attached to the back. This would be my chance to prove I was hero worthy. All I had to do was be careful if I was allowed to come.

Later that day, another energon spike was found and everyone was gathered by the ground bridge. Ratchet fired up the bridge once he put in the coordinates to where the energon mine would be. "Can I come?" I ask. "No, Leo. It's too dangerous." Ratchet tells me, I pouted, "I won't get in the way."

"No, Leo."

I huffed, "I never get to go anywhere."

"Autobots, roll out." Optimus said as he and Bumblebee and Bulkhead ran through the ground bridge leaving me alone with Ratchet. The room was silent, too silent. I wanted to do _something_ to cure my boredom, looking down at the hero suit I made, I looked over at Ratchet who was at the monitors then back down at the suit, smirking. "Hey Ratchet, you wanna see what I made?"

Ratchet rolled his optics, "Very funny, Leo, you just want to go outside."

"No, no, I'm not going to. Just look what I made." I said. Ratchet turned to face where I was and I went behind the couch.

"Ready?" I asked.

"Let's see it." Ratchet says.

"Ok, get ready to meet the next hero and king of Heroville." I came from behind the couch wearing the suit. Ratchet eyed me up and down, "You're still not going out there."

"What makes you think I'm going to do that?" I ask, "Like I said, you are not going out there if the Decepticons target you." Ratchets says before turning to the monitor again.

My ears pinned against my head and I went back over to the couch. I looked at my late father's power watch and smiled to myself. Ratchet doesn't know I have my own version of a ground bridge. I could go out there and finally see what it was like. I took the power watch and walked down the platform steps to a good spot where I knew Ratchet couldn't see me and opened a portal to the coordinates the bots used and went through. On the other side, I was in an energon mine and I couldn't believe how big it was, it was bigger than the crystal quartz mine in Heroville. I didn't know where to start and I had to avoid getting caught. I walked to an area where a bunch of energon crystals were, they were glowing and I wondered if I could get one out of the ground. I had super strength after all. I moved closer to the crystals and tried to get one out but it was really in the ground, it's like it grew roots and attached itself to the ground. I tried digging it out but the ground was rock hard like the walls. My ears suddenly perked up to hearing voices and I had to hide. Two bots who sported purple and black armor and a red visor for optics came into the area, they must be Decepticon soldiers. I had to get out of here, if those two saw me I'd be in trouble, making sure they weren't looking, I ran down a tunnel that led me to a much bigger area that had a lot more energon crystals and a big pile of blue cubes. I wonder where Optimus and the others were. I looked over at the pile of cubes and got an idea, running over to the pile, I moved one cube from the bottom (bad idea) and the ones on top came down making a loud sound. I winced and quickly looked around, making sure it didn't get any unwanted attention and to my relief, no one was around. But that didn't last long, I heard something behind me that sounded like footsteps. Turning around, I saw another Decepticon, this one was different, it was taller than the ones I saw a while ago, it actually had two eyes, wings on it's back, and a thin looking frame. I froze in my place hoping he wouldn't see me, but he looked in my direction and smirked. Before I could make a run for it, the Decepticon picked me up by my tail and held me in front of his face. "Well, who do we have here? An earth vermin?" the 'Con asked, his voice was a bit high pitched but also a bit deep. "I'm no vermin," I said frowning. "And I'm not human either."

This was starting get awkward so I tried getting my tail out of the 'Con's fingers and maybe get the frag out here. The 'Con didn't let go though, he kept a firm hold on my tail. "Do you mind letting go?" I asked. "I don't think so, you do not belong here." The 'Con tells me. "I kinda do, I was born to be a hero." I said trying to get free. The 'Con looked me over, "I don't see much."

"That's because I don't have all my powers yet." I say, "But I can do this." I took hold of the 'Con's finger holding my tail and bit down, hard. The 'Con flinched and dropped me. I ran off down another tunnel. "Well played earth mammal. Well played." The 'Con smiled then called two 'Con troopers.

I ran and didn't look back. This seemed very familiar though, it reminded me when I was exiled and two hunter troops chased me. Suddenly, a red beam hit the ground next to me, I looked behind me and two Decepticon troops were after me! I had to say it. The red beams from their blasters were dangerously close to me as I kept running, those will probably do a lot more damage to me than a bullet would. I avoided the blasts but wasn't looking where I was going and I crashed into a rock wall. I shook my head from the collision and looked up with blurred vision to see the two troops still coming after me.

I kept running until I saw a small tunnel and quickly got into it. This really did remind me of my exile and I did not like it. Of course this is not the first time I disobeyed someone, I remember I was with my best friend Linda one day and we went into the Dark Forest.

(Flashback: Heroville, ten months ago)

" _Come on, Leo, we'll only be here for a little bit." My friend Linda tells me walking over to the Dark Forest. "Linda, I don't want to be here again, this is dangerously close to Monzue's cave." I said. "Leo, I know your brother was killed, but that was a few weeks ago, Monzue won't get us. We'll be here only for a bit, in and out." Linda tells me, I nodded and followed her._

 _The Dark Forest was forbidden for me ever since my brother died, but my friend Linda wanted to see it. We've been best friends ever since we met and she had always been an adventurous cub, being at nine months old, she was full of energy while I was ten months old and wasn't really energized like her._

 _We walked in the forest where the trees were almost dead looking, their trunks were black and the leaves were falling off the branches. But the thing that scared me the most was that there multiple claw marks on the trees which reminded me of how it looked in Monzue's cave. Someone could live here. "Linda, we should go, it's not safe here." I said in a scared tone. "Relax, Leo." Linda tells me. I ran up in front of her, "Linda I'm serious, if we don't leave then we'll end up like my brother."_

 _Linda scoffed, "Then wait for me outside."_

 _I shook my head, "No. Whatever lives here could kill you and me. Please, let's just get out of here."_

 _Linda sighed, "Alright, we'll go."_

 _As we started to leave, I heard something in the trees. Looking up, a dark figure suddenly jumped down in front of us. It was a black panther with a blind eye and fur missing on his front paws and body. "What are you two kids doing here?" He asked, "This place is forbidden for your people." I backed away with Linda behind me, "Yes, we were just leaving."_

 _The panther came closer, "I don't think so." He roared and charged at us. We ran deeper into the forest, the panther ran in front of us, backing me up against a tree, "I know you are the son of King Firepaw. You lost your brother not too long ago to that bear."_

" _Don't talk about him!" I yelled._

 _Suddenly, Linda came behind the panther and bit down on his tail making him cry out and let me go. "Leo!"_

 _(Back to Present)_

I suddenly snapped out of my trance after I heard someone call my name. I stayed in my hiding place until my name was called again. I crawled out of the small cave and saw the two Con troops laying on the ground and Bulkhead standing near them with a wrecking ball like weapon in hand. "Bulkhead!" I cried running over as he changed his weapon back to his hand, "How did you know I was here?"

"What you should be asking is why you left the base without me knowing." I winced at that voice. Ratchet comes over with Optimus and Bumblebee. "Ok, I know you're mad, but I'm not hurt." I say giving a smile, but Ratchet wasn't buying it. _**"Busted."**_ Bumblebee says to me, "Not helping." I hissed.

"Leo, you are going to explain yourself once we get back." Ratchet tells me. I pinned my ears down and followed the medic and the others.

Once back at base, Ratchet took me up to the top to talk to me about what I did. "Leo, I'm very disappointed in you." Ratchet tells me, "I know." I say. "You could've gotten killed, or worse-"

I growled lightly, "Or worse my ass." I interrupted, "I didn't get hurt. If I did, I have healing powers that could save your ass one day!"

Ratchet stared at me and sighed, "Leo, I don't want to lose you."

I turned away, "I can handle being chased. That's how my exile was."

"I understand that you've been through a lot." Ratchet said, kneeling down, I abruptly turned to face him, "No you don't! All my life hunters have treated my kind as savages! They take our furs, and keep us as trophies! I'm sure you Cybertronians don't go through that!" Tears welled in my eyes, "I was lucky my father didn't end up like that. I couldn't go to the funeral, though."

Ratchet took me in his hand, "I'm sorry, but I'm glad you're safe."

I then felt a bit guilty, "You were scared weren't you?"

"Yes, I was." Ratchet said. "That means you need to stay here until you're older."

I nodded, after that experience, I'd better stay at the base while the team goes out and deals with the Decepticons. And once again, I hope I'd never meet Megatron. At least not yet.

(In space, outside Earth's atmosphere)

A large Warship flew around Earth, this was the Decepticons' ship. Megatron stood in the main room while his third in command, Soundwave was on monitor duty. Starscream comes in the room and bows before his master. "You summoned me, master?" The second in command asked, "Yes, Starscream," Megatron answered, "I want you to explain to me why there was an earth mammal in the mine today." Starscream's wings lowered, "Oh, you heard about it. Well, he was taken care of, he won't interfere again."

"Seems like the Autobots have a little help from this new member. Perhaps we can meet him and see how he does it." Megatron said, confusing Starscream, "I'm not sure I follow you, master."

"We'll wait for Leo to come back to the mine." Megatron replied. "He'll probably have unfinished business with whatever he needed to do and maybe he'll have a proper meeting with you."

"So, you want us to wait until he comes out of hiding?" Starscream asked. Megatron nodded, "You are dismissed." Starscream left and Megatron walked over to Soundwave.

"Soundwave, I will need you to bring the Autobots' new member to me if he doesn't cooperate. He could be a threat to us if he has such abilities. He may grow stronger as he ages." Soundwave nodded slightly at that, _"Yes, master."_ he said in a recording of Starscream's voice and went back to the monitor. Megatron smiled to himself, he couldn't wait to see this would play out.

(Heroville, Hunter Village)

Charles was sitting in his trophy room in deep thought. It has been five months since the war "ended" and he still didn't get a report from the hunter troops he sent out earlier since he exiled me.. He has waited for ten years to get his revenge on the lions, but he still wasn't happy.

A knock on the door to the room got his attention, he stood up as the two hunter troops came in, one was Edward Wilson, Charles' second in command, he had light blonde hair, blue eyes and was thirty-five. The second troop was his brother Steve Wilson who had dark blonde hair, brown eyes and was thirty-four. "Did you find him?" Charles asked, hoping he would get something good. Ed shook his head, "No, sir. We couldn't find him."

"Damn it!" Charles yelled as he punched the wall, "Where did he go?! He couldn't have disappeared!"

Steve spoke up, "But we did find something," he held up a small shard of crystal quartz, "he must've used his father's power watch and went to another world."

"You're sure?" Charles asked. Steve nodded. "Then we shouldn't waste time! Go find him!"

"But, sir, we don't know where he went. He could be in the other world." Ed said. "Then, we'll go after him and bring him back here so I can finally get my revenge!" Charles stated. "Luckily we have a portal generator that can be powered by the crystals like Leo's power watch."

Ed and Steve gave each other worried glances but said nothing.

Charles walked out of the room and called for who was the village medic and scientist.

"What do you need sir?" Johnson asked, not looking up from what he was doing. "I need you make sure the generator works." Charles told him, "I have an idea of where Leo might be."

Johnson shrugged, "I don't about that, we haven't used that in ten years. I'm not sure…" he trailed off when Charles gave him a hard stare, "I'll see what I can do."

The leader nodded and left. Johnson rolled his eyes and muttered something no one could hear.

Ed and Steve watched that go down and they didn't like it. "Ed, do you think Charles is starting to lose it?" Steve asked, Ed shook his head, "No, I don't think so. At least not yet."

"You heard Charles, he wants to add the Prince to his trophy room."

"Not if he actually gets him. For now, Leo will be safe." Ed replied. "Ed, do you respect the Prince?" Steve asked, "Yes, I do. And Charles doesn't need to know that." Ed whispered to his brother. Ed always respected the lions and how they ruled Heroville, he never wanted to hurt animals like Charles, but he was born in the village and was recruited with his brother by Charles ten years ago after their father died.

(Flashback, Heroville; Ten years ago)

 _Twenty-five year old_ _Ed and twenty-four year old Steve both sat in their small home that was now empty since their father died of a sickness. At least they had each other. A knock at the door took Ed out of his trance and went to open it. There stood Charles Hunt, leader of the Hunter Army. "Charles, what are you doing here?" Ed asked, obviously surprised. "I've come to recruit you and your brother. I need a second in command and you seem like someone who is trustworthy." Charles replied. "That's a nice offer, but I don't want to be part of an army that kills animals for fun." Ed said as he started to close the door, but Charles stopped it with his foot_ , _"On the contrary, I think it'll be good for you." Ed frowned, "Look, I'm not going to be part of this and neither is my brother."_

 _Steve nodded in agreement, "Our father wouldn't appreciate us being hunters."_

 _Charles slightly glared at the younger man, "Hunting is what keeps us alive."_

" _Hunting is what's killing animals and endangering them to extinction." Ed corrected. Charles laughed, "You have a heart for animals? That's a laugh. Animals are savages, like the lions, they don't deserve to rule Heroville, humans do."_

" _Don't you see what you are doing is wrong?"_

" _You mean what_ _ **we**_ _are doing is wrong," Charles corrected, "you'll see that hunting is not as bad as you think if you join me."_

 _Ed sighed, there was no going back on this one. "If I go, my brother goes too."_

 _Charles scoffed, "Fine, then he'll be my third in command. Pack your things and come with me for your first mission."_

 _Both brothers quickly went upstairs to get their things. "I don't know about this, Ed, it seems wrong to join an army of something we don't want to be." Steve said. "I know, I don't like it either, but he is the leader, we have obey him."_

" _Who made him leader anyway?" Steve questioned, crossing his arms. "His father did and to be honest I liked him better. He wasn't cold hearted against lions." Ed replied as he packed a framed photo into his bag and closed it, "Come on, we can't keep Charles waiting." The two brothers went downstairs and Charles took them to get them ready for their first mission._

(Back to Present)

Ed sighed deeply, he wasn't sure why he agreed to that in the first place but it was Charles and he had to obey his leader. Steve didn't like either but it was what it was. They just had to make sure Charles didn't go off the rails with hunting me down otherwise there would be trouble. Big time trouble.


End file.
